A Nice Game of Paintball
by nclhdrs1717
Summary: A glorious game of paintball seems like a nice reward for winning doesn't it? Not really. Maybe through all the pain two people can still manage to confess.


**Okay well I wrote this a long time ago so it's not great. YES I have played paintball and everywhere Jack is shot, minus the extreme shooting at the end is where I was shot. The outline from the one that got me in the stomach is still there. It has been two months since I got shot. And it's still there. Getting shot hurts like hell and I advise playing in the winter when it isn't blazing hot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

We had just won yet another tournament. This time though, Rudy said he had a surprise for us all if we won and when we came in for our next practice, boy did he.

The man was running standing in the middle of the dojo basically vibrating and had a huge smile on his face awaiting our arrival. We all looked at him in a confused but concerned way and slowed our pace as we entered the door.

"Hey." He said quickly in a happy tone. He was acting like he had just drank every single energy drink in the world and was trying his best to stay still.

"Uh…hey Rudy...?" Milton dragged out his words making them like a question, "why're you so jumpy?"

"Your prize for winning the last competition," he told us really quickly, so quickly I could barely understand it, "BIG SURPRISE!" He yelled once again.

"Oh I love surprises!" Jerry hollered, ran over to Rudy, and began to shake him, "What is it?"

Rudy swatted at Jerry like he was a fly, trying to get him to go away and continued doing so until he was successful. "Two words: paint ball." Rudy told us and screamed like a little girl and began jumping up and down.

"Rudy;" Kim spoke up over his squealing, "That's one word."

"Since when is paintball one word?" Jerry asked us and we all rolled our eyes, some face palming.

"Stop ruining my thunder!" Rudy complained and stomped over to a bench to sit down.

"Alright let me get this straight," Eddie spoke up for the first time, "for our reward, our taking us paintballing?"

"Yeppers!" Rudy beamed up at us.

We all looked around at each other and shrugged, well everyone except for Eddie. "No, no, no. Not after Truman. Never again." We all looked at Eddie and I walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on man. Truman won't be there and you won't be the only one getting shot." I told him and everyone else nodded and agreed.

"Jack's right Eddie," Milton chimed in, "plus you're doing it with your friends, it'll be fun."

"And you get to shoot people." Jerry commented laughing.

"Alright, I'm in." We all cheered and clapped, while Rudy squealed some more.

"Okay you guys, this Saturday come here at two thirty and Ill drive you there. Wear long pants, long-sleeve shirts, and something to cover your neck." We all nodded and got on with practice. This Saturday is going to be interesting…

I got to the dojo ten minutes early because I hate being late, or the last one. When I arrived I saw Kim already there talking to Rudy, her back facing the door. She was wearing skinny jeans and a black, turtleneck compression shirt; a thick sweatshirt and bandana in hand. I just stood there for a moment looking at her. She had a flawless body and in her skin tight clothes, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Even though I tried my best to avoid it, my eyes were drawn down her body and focused mainly around her hips and the other things in that area.

I mentally screamed my own name to refocus my attention and actually walk into the dojo. That didn't actually work so I went so far as to slap myself; alright, that stung. When I opened the door Kim turned around and I did my best to just look at her face but I was losing that battle with myself as well. God dammit Jack! I pushed aside all the dirty thoughts, or tried to, and walked over to them.

"Hey Jack you ready?" Rudy questioned me and I looked away from Kim's gorgeous body to face him.

"Yeah totally." I answered and he went to his office to get the safety wavers that our parents had to sign leaving Kim and me alone.

Not a word was spoken between us; we just stared at each other. Like her, I too was wearing a black, turtleneck compression shirt but chose thick sweats rather than jeans and was caring my sweatshirt and bandana.

I decided it was a bit too awkward for my liking and winked at her once I saw her looking at my face again which she returned with a laugh. "We have similar fashion sense I see." She joked.

"Enjoying the show?" I asked took a small step forward while flexing my arms.

"You wish." She retorted with a smile.

"Oh come on Kim, just admit you like it." I smiled at her and took another step closer. We were so close we were almost touching.

"If I did," she began and gave me a flirty look but it dropped to a teasing one when she said her next words, "I would be lying."

I rolled my eyes as she laughed and walked to the bench and set down her sweatshirt and bandana. She bent over quickly and all of her blonde hair flipped forward and fell down around her head, hanging towards the ground. She ran her hands through her hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail before quickly standing upright and letting her hair smack her in the back, which she ignored the pain from. I speak from experience, getting whipped with hair stings. To think something as thin as hair would hurt so much.

She folded up her bandana so that it was wide enough to cover her neck. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" I walked over to her and put down my stuff next to hers.

"Could you please put this on me please?" She asked me and gestured to the bandana.

"Sure." I took it from her hands and she turned around so her back was to me. I took a step forward and my body brushed against hers. I wrapped the bandana around her neck, loose enough so it wouldn't suffocate her, but tight enough that it wouldn't move, and tied it in a knot. I slid my hand under her ponytail, which I had tied under the bandana, and got lost in the softness of her hair. As I gently began pulling it out of the bandana I felt Kim shiver and smiled to myself. After I had removed her hair from underneath the bandana I slowly ran my fingers though her hair before letting fall against her back. She turned around rather slowly to face me. Neither of us took a step back and stared into each other's eyes. I cautiously rested my hand on her cheek and caressed her soft skin with my thumb. We both began leaning in and just before we were going to kiss, the door flew open and in came Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Jerry. Julie was allowed to come because it she and Milton wanted to do some extra credit project on acceleration of projectiles.

We snapped away from each other and began doing other things. She began tugging on her sweat shirt while practically fell on the bench and began retying my shoe. The three boys didn't seem to notice us however because they were arguing about whether or not it would hurt. Eddie was wearing a chest pad when he was getting shot so he really didn't feel the pain. Eddie and Jerry were pinching and hitting each other wondering what felt more like a paintball. Julie on the other hand, was eyeing Kim and me with great interest. Eddie, Jerry, and Julie were both wearing jeans or sweats and sweatshirts while Milton on the other hand looked like a balloon.

"Uh hey Milton, how many layer of clothes are you wearing?" I asked him, almost laughing and this caught Kim's attention, who began laughing as well. He really did look like he was blown up.

"Four pairs of pants and five turtlenecks." He informed us and we laughed some more.

Rudy came out of his office and ushered us out the door to his van. Rudy was driving so he took the driver's seat, obviously, and Julie called shot-gun so she was in the front as well. The three boys were in the backseat, while Kim and I were in the row behind them.

The ride was around an hour and a half. We had to get out of "civilization" and wound up somewhere in the country. The whole time Kim and I sat there silently, listening to the guys play highway bingo, listening to Julie give Rudy directions, looking out the window, and occasionally each other.

I thought about our almost kiss and what would have happened of the guys hadn't interrupted us. By the look on her face, she was thinking about the exact same thing.

When we arrived we were ushered into a covered eating area where they gave us our guns and masks along with our paintball and refill canisters. From there, we walked down to the field where the games are. There were only five other people in our game with us and they were adults who were playing for their first time, like most of us. Well, all of us since Eddie had never shot a gun.

We all decided to play in the woods for our first game since there were more things to take cover behind. We all sat down at a bench while they, meaning the refs who were in their twenties, explained the rules and boundaries. "The field is about fifty meters long. If you reach the thorn bush outline, you're at the edge. If you go past it, then you're in some trouble and I don't really see how you could, the bushes are really thick. The field starts here where we are standing and goes about twenty-five meters that way.

Where you are now is where you come if you get shot and are out. Once you are here, you will keep your masks on until the game is over and we say masks off. It is important to keep your masks on at all times, from when we say masks on to masks off, otherwise you could very well lose and eye. If your mask does fall off, get down on the ground and cover your face with your arm and yell 'bloody murder' at the top of your lungs. One of us will come and put your mask back on for you and then you can get back to playing.

Shooting your gun is simple you just pull the trigger and it shoot. If it doesn't then the safety button must be on and you just need to push it to turn it off. When we aren't playing the cover of your gun must be on, covering the barrel. If you get shot, cover the gun and puts your hands and gun in the air before walking back here. You are only out if the paintball breaks which is called a break. Sometimes the paintball just bounces off, those are usually more painful. If you get shot but don't see any paint or can't see the place where you were shot, yell 'paint check' and someone will come and see if you're out or not.

If you are within fifteen feet of someone and you are the attacker, you yell surrender and don't shoot them. The person forced to surrender is then out and comes here.

If you have any problems with your gun you come here and we'll fix it. If you need to refill your gun, you just take out on of those tubs in your pack, open the area where the paint is held and pour it in. If the paintballs fall on the ground, just leave them there because the dirt could break the gun of hurt someone if they get shot with it. Any questions?"

No one spoke up and the ref clapped his hands, "Alrighty then, let get playing!"

We were spit up into six person teams, Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and Kim versus Jerry, Julie, and I with those other adults spilt up amongst us.

We all put on our masks and each moved to our separate sides of the woods, preparing to start the game. We were playing elimination, once you're shot, you're out. I took off my gun cover and turned off safety. I heard them yell go and everyone on my team kinda just hung around, shooting up in the sky or leaves off of trees.

After five minutes they ended it since no one was shot and no one wanted to get shot. The next game we played was raise the flag. The object of the game: get to the other side of the woods and raise the other teams' flag. Sounds simple enough but again, once you're shot, you're out.

The refs said go and I crept off with Julie down to the bottom of the course. There was a long alley way that led straight to the flag so I crept forward slowly. It seemed too easy though. It was a wide open path straight to the flag. Out of nowhere I got shot and it hurt.

Now I'm a dude but I'll tell you, it hurt a whole lot more than I thought. I got shot on the front side of my left shoulder but couldn't see any paint. I sighed and covered my gun. I raised my hands in the air, gun in hand and walked back to the bench where you return to if you get shot. I walked up to the ref and asked for a paint check and pointed to my shoulder.

"Looks like it didn't break, you're good to go." I smiled but he couldn't see because after all, I was wearing a face mask. Where the paintball hit me was still stinging and I could tell I was going to get a bruise.

I uncovered my gun and snuck back to where I was before, where Julie was still hiding. "Julie." I said to her and she turned to me gun raised.

"God Jack, don't scare me like that." She told me and I heard her let out a breath.

"Sorry. Did you see who shot me?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I didn't see who but it came from over there." She pointed at a tree surrounded by bushes and I saw all the leaves rustle.

"Alright I'll go get the flag. You cover me." I told her and stood up only to get spattered with bright orange paint. I quickly dropped back to my knees. Julie was pointing at a plastic white barrel which someone's leg was sticking out of.

Julie let loose and began firing at the leg until the person let out a girlish shriek and a "Gahhhh!" Julie and I stood up and saw Milton stand up, one leg covered in orange paint.

"Jack?" Milton whined and I pointed to Julie.

"It was all her, not me." I told him and Julie shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry Milty." She told him.

"Well at least I have the force it impacts with." his voice was squeaky and higher pitch than normal. We watched as he raised his arms and limped back to the safe zone.

We both began moving forward to the flag, ducking under the weeds and plants that were covering basically every inch of the ground. When we got to a spot around twenty feet from the flag we were stuck. Someone was shooting as us nonstop from behind it. We just needed a distraction. And then, our opportunity came.

Jerry came charging through the open alley, yelling his Columbian war chant, and was loaded up with paintballs. The person stopped shooting after five shots. I saw them shoot some leaves off a little tree and watched as three defenseless leaves fell to the ground, I heard a gun but saw no paintballs coming out of it. Looks like they were empty.

While the persons was distracted refilling their gun, I ran up to them till I was on the other side of the wooden wheel that they were crouching behind. "Surrender," I said to them and they slowly stood up, hands raised, "Hey there Kim." I greeted when I saw her blonde ponytail.

"Jack." She said a bit harshly.

"Now if you don't mind..." I walked over and raised the flag, "we won!" I yelled and the ref called us back to the safety area.

"Alright masks off." He said and we all pulled off our masks.

I looked at the guys. Everyone but Julie, Kim, and me had gotten out and were groaning in pain. My shoulder was still stinging but not as much as before. I felt a bit bad for Jerry, but he did bring it upon himself. Jerry was sitting there mumbling things in Spanish and had water trails on his face. He looked afraid to move from his current position and I wasn't going to make him.

"Jerry, are you crying?" Eddie asked Jerry who was now pouting.

"No," he replied sounding like a little kid who had just had a temper tantrum, "I'm-" he cleared his throat and his voice returned to normal, "I'm sweating out of my eyes." We all rolled his eyes and the adults, who we didn't know, even laughed at him.

"So you three never got shot huh?" Rudy questioned he looked from his finger to us. Someone had shot him in the hand he was holding the front of the gun with and it drew some blood. Poor guy.

"No." Julie answered cheerily. Probably because she was seeing how much pain everyone else was in, and was glad it wasn't her.

"Nope." Kim replied as well, smirking, might I add.

"I got shot in the shoulder but it didn't break." I explained and Rudy nodded. I now know it was Kim who had shot me and I wanted revenge.

"So Kim," I walked over to her, "you were the one who shot me." She smirked victoriously and nodded slowly. "Why would you harm this perfect body?" I asked her gesture with my hands to my body and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Jack." Kim groaned and walked out of the foresty area to where they had a beat up, old, rusty pick-up truck that had extra paintballs and water. I followed her out there, not quite finished with my teasing.

"So you don't deny it?" I asked her as she was filling her cup up.

"Deny what?" She asked as she stepped aside letting me fill up my own cup of water.

I smirked at her and moved a bit closer to her, "That I have a perfect body." I told her as she took a drink.

She started coughing, and I presumed she was choking on her water. I started forcefully hitting her back with my fist until her coughing stopped, "Thanks," she replied hoarsely, "and yes I did."

"Actually I believe you told me to shut up. Don't bother denying it, I know what you think." I whispered to her and crushed the now empty cup, threw in the back of the truck, and walked over the mini bridge to the forest for another game, leaving her there frozen.

After some of the others and Kim returned we played another game of raise the flag. This time, I got shot in the stomach and on the other shoulder. Sadly, both shots broke and I got out. Boo. The one to my shoulder didn't hurt as much as the one in the stomach but they both hurt more than the first one. They hurt like hell. I slowly made my way to the bench and found Milton there as well. I practically collapsed down next to him.

"Hey Jack." Milton greeted while looking at his hand. It had a bright orange splatter of paint and the shell was still there.

"That's gotta hurt." I told him, slightly grimacing. I picked the shell of for him and he wiped his hand on his shirt.

"Where'd you get shot?" He asked me. I looked down to see barely any paint on me; it had gotten absorbed in to my sweatshirt.

"Here and here." I pointed to where I had been shot. Some more people coming to where we were waiting and they all had paint in one place or another. Rudy had taken a paintball to the back of the head, ouch. While Jerry got shot about an inch above a place, that if it had been shot, he would be in an ambulance and never having children or walking for that matter, ever again.

There was sweat dripping down my face and it was so annoying. I couldn't move my mask to wipe it away because of safety precautions and I didn't want to lose one of my gorgeous eyes.

Eventually Julie yelled out that we won and she, Kim, Eddie and two of the others came back. I pulled of my mask once they said it was okay to and wiped away the sweat with my arm. I lifted up my shirt and sweatshirt to see the one shot and it was about a one by two inch, bright pink oval with purple spots forming in a circle around where the paintball had impacted. I ran my fingers over it and winced from the pain. That one was by far, the most painful and was going to leave a horrible bruise. I looked up to see Kim staring at me and smiled at her, giving her a wink. She quickly looked away and I walked over to her after pulling my shirt back down.

"Please tell me you got shot." I said to her and she laughed a bit.

"I got shot right on the knee bit it bounced off. It didn't hurt as much as I thought." She told me and asked how my stomach was.

"It hurts like hell." I answered.

"Yeah it looked pretty nasty." She told me and I smirked while she gave me a confused look.

"So you admit that you were staring." I said cockily and she blushed stuttering out an answer. Eventually she sighed in defeat and I threw my arms up in victory before wincing and putting them back down. That hurt those two other shots I took to the shoulder.

After another game of us winning we played in the wood field where there are pallets and boards set up to hide behind. It's a small area where elimination games are played. We played three games there and guess what? We won all those ones too.

We decided to go back to the woods to play raise the flag again. Basically, we were slaughtering the competition and I must admit, Julie has mad paintball skills. It's like she has been doing this her whole life.

As we prepared for the game, uncovering our guns, turning off safety, and pulling our masks down, everyone was expecting a nice, normal, game, and as I thought, we would we again. Boy was I wrong.

I was moving towards the other teams' flag with Jerry, sadly Julie got out because Milton finally learned how to shoot. Anyways, Jerry was behind me and we saw someone run father back towards the flag, so we shot at it.

Again, Jerry was behind me.

And Jerry, being Jerry, shot me. Twice. At close range.

God freaking dammit. That was one of the most painful things I have ever felt.

Two shots to the same arm; one in the back of the shoulder, and one right on my funny bone which was coincidentally the arm I hold the gun with. I couldn't feel my arm and dropped my gun.

"JERRY!" I was more than angry with him now, "What the hell man?" I yelled and he ducked, as I did when someone began shooting at us, taking cover behind a plastic barrel. I noticed that I had no paint on my arm what so ever and knew I was still in.

"What?" he asked in his confused way.

"You freaking shot me! Twice!" I yelled at him and even though I could barely see his eyes through his mask, I could see them widen in fear.

"Yo Jack I'm sorry man! At least they didn't break. Please don't hurt me!" He squealed the last part and covered his head with his arms.

As I regained feeling in my arm, I picked my gun back up. "You had better sleep with one eye open." I warned him and he let out a quiet shriek. Just to scare him more, I shot the ground next to his leg and he screamed; I could help but laugh.

I turned my attention back to the blonde shooting at us. Wait blonde? Alright, I'm getting Kim back now. I slowly stood up and moved to the clearing with Jerry at my heels and Kim popped up as well twenty five feet ahead.

It was like an old fashion Texas stare down. Both of us waiting for the other to make a move, guns pointed at each other.

I heard one gun shot and heard Jerry scream. So Kim shot first huh? Next thing I heard was Kim laughing so I turned to look at Jerry. The paintball had hit him square in the face, right between his eyes. The plastic over his eyes was completely covered in orange and I concluded he couldn't see.

Now this game was different, it was two shot elimination, so you have to get hit twice. Meaning, Jerry was still in.

He quickly attempted wiping away some paint with his fingers but just smeared it around only getting small streaks to see out of.

He raised his gun and shot it at Kim, who was still laughing. She was bent over, resting her hands on her knees and somehow, he shot the side of her mask and flew off. And of course, Jerry couldn't see it so he shot again and hit her right in the cheek. She screamed in pain and fell on the ground, using her arm to shield her face. I dropped my gun and ran over to her hearing her sobs of pain.

Right as I kneeled down I heard a gun go off again, but it didn't stop. Jerry's gun had gotten stuck on automatic, peachy. I saw the ground around us getting hit with paintballs and laid down over Kim and I was now shielding her with my own body.

I must have taken around fourteen or fifteen shots to the back side of my body so far. Over the gun and the pain I was in, I managed out a yell, "Jerry point it at the ground!" and then the paintballs stopped hitting me. After five seconds the gun stopped firing.

The whole incident occurred in under twenty seconds, from Kim getting shot to where we are now, lying on the ground in pain.

"Bloody murder!" Kim, who was still under me and crying, screamed at the top of her lungs.

In around ten seconds I heard multiple pairs of feet running to us and the grass crunching around us where they kneeled.

"Jack! Kim!" I heard Rudy from one side.

"Sir can you please move off of the young miss." The guy had a pretty strong country accent but I was in too much pain to pay attention.

"I can't move." I choked out.

"How many times were you shot? You're covered in paint!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Not sure," I answered him, "nineteen or twenty times?" I had been shot while I was yelling at Jerry but I wasn't counting.

"Can you try to move?" The country ref asked politely.

I rolled over slowly and landed on my back, letting out a cry of pain. I turned my head to look at Kim who was still lying on the ground but was letting them look at her face while still letting out sobs.

After around ten or so minutes, they helped up Kim and me and walked us back to the open field, out of the woods. I had someone holding me up while Kim was walking on her own, holding a hand over her cheek to prevent anything from touching it.

Once we sat back down, got checked over, and given some ice, they left us alone while they continued with game, which we insisted, since after all we did pay and wanted our money's worth. We both didn't have to wear masks since we were a good distance away from the current playing field.

Jerry apologized to us and we told him that he didn't mean to so it was fine. The kid was crushed it was actually painful, in a sad type of way, to look at. We told him to go have fun and keep playing. After Jerry left us we sat in silence the whole time, in too much pain to even speak. The only time the silence was broken was when Kim's' cell phone rang. After some alright's and uh huh's so turned to me, "Hey Jack can I sleep over at your house? My parents had to help my grandmother who lives out of town."

"Yeah sure." I coughed out without even looking at her, my whole body was stiff like a board and I was afraid to move.

The ride back was, well, I'm not sure; I was asleep the whole time as was Kim. Rudy dropped us off at my house and helped me inside. I have never been so happy to be in my own house.

The two of us were sitting on the couch side by side, watching television. Kim had taken off her sweatshirt since she was getting hot, and I kept looking at her, again distracted by her body.

One time she caught my stare and looked back and I saw it as a good time to apologize, "I'm sorry about hurting you."

She looked back, holding ice up against her face, "It wasn't your fault it was Jerry's." Kim told me. She was trying not to move her lower jaw all the much to avoid pain.

"Thank you." She said, breaking the silence between us.

"For what?" I asked her.

"For making sure I wasn't hurt and for protecting me." She moved her non-occupied hand and took mine, giving it a squeeze.

"No problem," I replied with a smile, "But could you help me take off my shirt? I can't do it myself." she gave me one of those, 'Excuse me?' looks and I understood her reasoning. "I know it sounds super weird but I can't really move right now and I wanna to ice my back and arm and I'm super hot." I winked at her for the last part which she replied to by rolling her eyes.

She put down the ice while standing up. I could see her cheek was red, partly from the ice, but mainly because the paintball had burst some blood vessels in her cheek. It looked really painful and was going to leave a huge bruise.

She grabbed the bottom of my sweatshirt and gently began pulling it over my head, trying her best not to hurt me but it still did. I let out a few winces and flinched a couple of times but eventually she got it off.

"This one too?" She asked, referring to the black one.

"Yes this one too. Why, do you have a problem with me being shirtless?" I asked her teasingly.

"What? No of course not." She answered all too quickly.

"Alright..." I answered in that type of unsure and teasing tone.

She carefully grabbed the bottom and began pulling it up, looking everywhere but me at the moment.

She had it so that it was covering my face and at pulled off to my shoulders, only my head and arms were still in it. There was a slight delay on the pulling before it resumed and when I could see again, I noticed her looking at me.

"Good use of me being blind." I told her smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered in that matter o' fact kind of way.

"Uh huh, sure you don't." I replied as she pulled the shirt off my wrists and I slowly put down my arms.

She put her arms on the back rest on either side of me; she was close and enclosing me in her grip, "I wasn't."

"Wasn't what?" I asked and I knew I was winning. Even with the swelling and bruise on her face I could see the blush on her cheeks. "So you were looking at me! I knew it!" I exclaimed victoriously.

"I wasn't looking at you; I was just checking your bruises. That's all." Wow. She sucks at lying. Like really sucks.

"I know you're lying Kim you like me, just admit it." I told her while giving her a cheeky smile.

"Never." She replied giving me a smirk.

I put my hand on the small of her back and brought her closer. My mouth was now up against her ear and I could feel her breathing quicken. "Really?"

"Really." She answered.

"Even if I do this?" I asked and kissed her neck once and she breathed in deeply, "Or this?" I kissed her forehead after taking her neck gently in one of my hands and moving her head, "Or this?" I kissed her bruiseless cheek and she bit her lip, "Or this?" I kissed her nose, "Or even this?" I leaned up and kissed her full on the lips.

She was ready and she was expecting it, as she should have been, because she kissed back. I leaned back slightly, pulling away from the kiss and looked her in the eyes as she opened them.

"How about now?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Fine," she let out and I smiled, "I really like you Jack."

"Good, because I really like you too Kim." She smiled at me even more and sat back down next to me.

Completely forgetting about the pain, I gave her a light push down on the couch and she lay down. I inched on top of her, my arm by the side of her head so I was holding myself above her and I was on my knees, straddling her. After a good fifteen minutes of making out we both decided to eat and then go to bed.

Kim slept in the guest room while I slept in my own bed. She had tucked me in, sad I know, and covered my back with ice packs.

After about twenty minutes I got really cold and felt numb. Knowing Kim, she doesn't go to sleep right when she lay down. She stayed up for a few hours playing around on the internet or watching videos and checking her emails. "Kim!"

I heard soft footsteps coming down the hall and then my door opened revealing blonde wearing my t-shirt and some shorts that were too small for me, "What is it Jack?"

"I'm cold!" I complained and she laughed before coming over to me. She took off all the defrosting ice pack and threw them on the floor, then pulled the blanket over me.

"Better now?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I'm still cold!" I whined and she groaned.

"Well what else do you want?" She asked slightly frustrated.

"I want to so warm me up," I rolled on my side and lifted on arm up, "come here." She reluctantly lay down next to me and I pulled her closer, "Do you not like cuddling with your boyfriend?" I asked and she laughed.

"Who said you were my boyfriend? You never asked me out." She commented.

"Kim will you go out with me?" I asked and she replied with a laugh and said yes. "Now cuddle with me!"

"Fine," She nuzzled her head under my chin and put one hand on my bare chest while sticking one of her legs between mine, "better now?"

"Yes, much." I smiled and we both feel asleep. What a physically painful yet odd way to start a relationship.

* * *

**Haha, so not great. Those are the actual rules, I might have left out some so yeah. **


End file.
